diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Blog articles
Good morning! Wikia is launching wiki blog articles, and we think your wiki might like to try it out :) Wiki blogs are a new type of article that have a single author and can be voted and commented on. Some examples of how we expect Wikia communities to use these are fan fiction, personal opinion articles, community announcements, Top 10 Lists, Q&A, etc. Naturally, how all this is used comes under your own wiki policies, so it's up to the community what people are allowed to write about. In addition, the update introduces a new banner on user-related pages that includes an avatar and user links. You can learn more about how to use blogs on your Wiki at Help:Blog article, and you might be interested in some of the ways it's being used at Wikia Gaming - see w:c:gaming:Blog:Recent posts. I've written a game review, and Richard has done a top 10 list. You will be one of the first wikis to see this feature, and as you try it out, we want your feedback! We'd love to know how we can improve it for you :) We hope to turn it on in the next few days or so. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 20:59, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :WOW!!! This is so psychic!! You know, just a week back, I let loose my idea of user-articles in the Shoutbox (it may still be there, just high up) And you guys come up with this?? This is a wonderful addition to the wiki and I know just the user who can make full use of this ... Check out 's page. He's been at his journal and he's doing a great job. Now he can officially write a journal!!! "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", Mobokill 10:19, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :I guess you meant this is so psychic. Anyway, I'll look into it and see if I can transfer my content to a more official blogging page here. --ENG 13:27, 16 December 2008 (UTC) It is now live! As this wiki has a custom skin, you will likely want to customize the colour of the design a little - the CSS it uses is at http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200812.1/extensions/wikia/Blogs/css/UserMasthead.css and http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200812.1/extensions/wikia/Blogs/css/BlogTemplate.css, but note you will have to add important! to any rules, as this CSS is loaded later than the custom CSS. Help:Blog article should explain everything you need to know :) Also, I've switched this wiki to the new MediaWiki parser (required for this extension): you shouldn't really notice anything different, but if you see some templates acting oddly, please ping me. Kirkburn (talk) 17:19, 16 December 2008 (UTC) If you have any bugs reports, please note them here! I know of a bug with summaries where links are missing trailing spaces - we'll get that fixed. (Edit: also you may see some black text, as the CSS updates that should disappear). Kirkburn (talk) 18:10, 16 December 2008 (UTC) No title field There's a body field under "Blog Text" but no headline field right by "Blog Title." When I try to submit a revision of the blog summary page, it says "Title Required" yet there is no way to fill the title out. There is also no way to move the blog's head-page. Planned new revision of summary page "'' =The Chileth Chronicles= ''All of my adventures throughout Sanctuary compiled in this journal. ''I have now started on Diablo II. My new character is a Paladin named "Chileth Socuna." He is printed as Chileth-Socuna because the new name-scriber was eccentric and lunatic enough not to allow spaces within our names anymore! He must be placed in an asylum in my opinion! ''" ---- For future reference, which page is responsible for the blog's interface? --ENG 07:32, 18 December 2008 (UTC)